AkaKuro: Married life bittersweet edition
by Kyomi K. Kuroshi
Summary: Bittersweet is best to suit masochist, but sometimes it's sweeter than sugar. Akashi proposed to Kuroko and they got married! But never was a perfect married life exist. But it is Akashi...so...there's an exception. Warning: angst. Partly requested by: Lunette Athella. Check out the second edition AkaKuro: Married life sweet edition later on
1. When he proposed

_He remembered clearly that feeling of betrayal as Akashi mercilessly crushed his best childhood friend. He will never forget. Months later he handed up a resignation letter but Akashi didn't accept it and the little phantom stayed in the basketball club watching his friends one by one change into a completely different person…it pains him so much that he rather someone would kill him…_

How it happened? Kagami had no idea. At the current moment he is standing in his friend/teammate/shadow wedding. Again how it happened? He had no idea. Ah yes that's right. It all started several days after the Winter cup:

[Flashback]

Several days after the Winter Cup everyone was **STILL** sore and Riko's monstrous training menu isn't helping. But then one day he got news. Kuroko and Akashi was getting married….and several years after he receive a wedding invitation from the Akakuro pair.

But he swear that he heard nothing about them dating beforehand but when he asked Kuroko about it the phantom simply said "he proposed to me out of nowhere" and he was sure the bastard wasn't even serious about Kuroko. Just look at his fake smile is already good enough to make Kagami stomach twist in strange ways. But Kuroko was happy….he didn't show it but he was happy. And ruining his friend's happiness is something Kagami would never do. Even if it's fake. He tried to approach Kuroko about it but thinking about how the phantom would react kills him so he ended up retreating anyway…

So today he stood at the chapel watching the two exchanging rings. How did they allow gay marriage in Japan? he will never want to know. Kagami looked around the room, Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan basketball team was all there. Then in the front row sat a lady with teal hair similar to Kuroko's next to her was a man with a deadpan face so he assume that they were Kuroko's parents. Then near the door was a red haired man, he looked like he was about to leave. The red hair and red eyes, serious expression and serious aura 100% Akashi senior.

The after party was happy. Everyone graduated from school and is studying their last year of university or college except for Midorima who have to study for the rest of his life because he wants to be a doctor. Everyone was drunk. In a corner sat Aomine, Kise and Momoi who was crying their heart out yelling something about "OH MY GOD MY TETSU-KUN IS MARRIED NOW WWWAHHHH!" or "KUROKOCHI!" or "TTTTEEEEETTTTTSSSUUUUU WWWWWWWHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT MMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" While Kuroko was talking to his friends with Murasakibara behind him, hugging him. Kagami still had to admit (and he was sure that the others was the same) Kuroko looked damn cute in a dress and who's idea was it with the wig? Now if you were to put the phantom player in a photo shoot he would become famous at Kise's level in about three days or put him in the middle of the Shibuya* district 100% the moment you take turn around to check on him he would be kidnapped. That is now cute he is at the current moment.

But Akashi doesn't really care he was talking to a man on a table with many men in suits which look like they are at a very high business level. Just what is his reason to ask Kuroko's hand in marriage? Opps Hang on before Kagami think any further about the subject he had to rub off some perverted old men that is just drooling over his friend. Since Ahomine, Bakise, Baby giant titan and glasses Tsundere is elsewhere he had to do it himself. And whose idea was it to celebrate the after party in a park? Oh that's Momoi. Apparently it's 'very romantic with the moon shining above the glass house'. And not to mention the door was wide open so anyone can just go in.

"Oi wassup dude?" Kagami towered over the old men which somehow scared the shit out of them and fortunately made him ran outside before Kagami grabbed his collar "Thank you Kagami-kun" Kuroko bowed oh that delicious sk- he mentally slapped himself "ah don't mention it" and they both returned to the party and somehow Kagami turned into the teal head's bodyguard for the rest of the night. "but you know Kagami-kun you didn't have to follow me everywhere there's this special spirit that follow me everywhere to protect me so if some bad people comes near they'll get slapped and never come back again" ah there we go again Kuroko's epic imagination "yeah right" he answered sarcastically which earned him an ignite pass to the stomach "Tetsuya it is time for us to depart" Akashi came over. At approximately 3am everyone left because they were making too much noise so the neighbourhood complained and they had to go home. Kagami hoped that he made the right choice to let Kuroko married Akashi however he never thought that 3 years later…

(Shibuya: a five intersection with a scramble crossing: traffic stops in all direction while the huge crowd crosses the street)


	2. Jealous much?

(Pay attention to the words in bold)

[Author's note]

Hello! I'm here to inform you that this series have two edition! This: the bittersweet edition where you want to have a taste of Angst. And the sweet edition which I will start on when this editions finished! (Or maybe somewhere in this edition) Thanks for reading!

After marriage the two moves into an apartment- nope a penthouse that Akashi prepared beforehand. After settling in due to the company's work Akashi had to head on a trip to Osaka for one week. Leaving Kuroko alone at home. Kuroko knew that this marriage isn't going to be smooth and similar to others. They had no honeymoon (well it'll be awkward if they did), they didn't even date beforehand but then one day Akashi decided to asked Kuroko to marry him. Normally Kuroko wouldn't accept but since he **secret loves** Akashi **since middle school** he wouldn't let the opportunity slip, after all there are some relationships that develop after marriage right? So after packing all his stuff in **his own room**. He decided that greeting the neighbour might be a good idea. Who knows how many business trip Akashi is going to take in the future. So he walked over to the door on the floor below and rang the bell. "Hai hai who is it?" the neighbour asked as he stared at the empty space before him. Surprisingly the neighbour is a foreigner with those blue pair of eyes and blonde hair"what the hell? Is this a prank?" he yawned and closed the door but then "hello nice to meet you I just moved in upstairs" "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the person screamed with a horrified look on his face "How long have you bee- no scratch that are you a ghost?" he huffed quickly as he stood up "no I am not a ghost my name is Kuroko Tetsuya nice to meet you".

And that was how he made friend with Akaou. During the one week Akashi was away Kuroko found himself enjoying Akaou's company a lot, mostly because the blonde invited him over since he was new to Japan (he only been in Japan for 4 weeks). Akaou would ask all kind of stuff about Japan and Kuroko would answer them all while sipping on his vanilla milkshakes. And one week passed just like that.

Akashi had finally returned from the trip. Dead tired. The first thing he smelled when he got home was tofu soup. Oh holy tofu soup. He was sure that Tetsuya can't cook anything except boiled egg so who is person in their penthouse? "Ah Akashi-kun welcome back I'm preparing dinner at the moment" Kuroko said loud enough for the red head to hear from the kitchen. "Ah Tetsuya are you certain that you know how to prepare tofu soup?" Akashi set down his briefcase in his room and made him way to the dining room "yes I do Akashi-kun I have been learning" "oh? From whom may I ask?" Akashi took a seat as Tetsuya set down the last plate to the table before sitting down himself "itadakimasu" Kuroko said, ignoring Akashi's question "Tetsuya…" Akashi stared at the bluenette "yes Akashi-kun? I have been learning from a friend of mine" '"hmm" and with that they went silence and ate dinner. It was very awkward. Very awkward.

They continued like this almost every day. In the morning Akashi would go to work and after work he would be in his room working some more. While Kuroko handled all the housework while teaching at a kindergarten. Until one day when Akaou came over "oh hello Akaou-san what are you doing here?" Kuroko greeted "don't call me Akaou-'san' Akaou is fine or at least Akaou-kun" "then its Akaou-kun what are you doing here?" "ah that's right you know about the puzzle you wanted the other day for your class I got one from Ebuy, here" Akaou handed Kuroko a box "you didn't have to…."Kuroko looked at the box "nah nah it's fine after all you helped me a lot" just then Akashi was out in the kitchen getting himself a drink when he overheard the conversation happening at the front door. "Eh? You live with your friend?" an unfamiliar voice asked "ah no he's my husband" Kuroko answered…ah that's right they're married. Akashi stared at the ring on his finger "oh he must be lucky to have a cute wife like you. Goddammit I want a wife like you. Tell me when you guys divorce okay? I'll jump right in" heh? What a courageous man Akashi chuckled Tetsuya didn't answer "oh ok ok don't look at me like that but I was serious about it you know. I'm the jealousy type….alright stop looking at me with the puppy dog look like you have pity on me. Geez anyway I'll go back now see ya later!" and the door closed.

"Who was that Tetsuya?" his stern gaze fixed on the slightly shorter male "ah that was our neighbour he lives down stair. Why? Is there something wrong Akashi-kun?" "No nothing in particular" and he returned to his room. That night Akashi didn't have the motivation to work. His mind was focused on what happened that evening 'I want a wife like you. Tell me when you guys divorce okay? I'll jump right in' what that 'neighbour' said was passing through his mind non-stop. Oh well. He brushed it off. It's not like he married Kuroko because he love him anyway….

[just to let you know the OC Akaou will be an important factor in this edition. He will be the supporting-kind of character. To put it short he's a side character that play an important part for the AkaKuro pair to get together]


	3. Well away we go

It had been three years since they start living together…no since they got married. During those three years they were polite to each other and with everyday passing Kuroko would fall deeper for Akashi. Akashi, on the other hand, didn't touch Kuroko at all they were only married on contract that's all. No love was involved, or that's what Akashi thought. Three years now…..it had been three years since he was married to Tetsuya. Akashi didn't touch the other male at all, they didn't cuddle like others couple, they didn't held hands, they didn't kiss and they didn't even flirt with each others. All they did was talk as if they were acquaintances and nothing more. And since three years have passed **that **must have already been settled. So now Akashi didn't have to be with Tetsuya anymore. He didn't need to. He can just request for a divorce…but why can't he do it?...it was all because of that voice inside his head that he chose to ignores 'how would you make him feel about it?' it'll always ask every time he tries to talk to Tetsuya about it and something about the voice kept him from asking Tetsuya about the matter, could it be _him?_ So Akashi thought that if he can only get Tetsuya to propose the divorce instead _he_ wouldn't have so much trouble. Akashi was absolute. And he will always get what he wants. So he thought up the perfect plan to **make** Tetsuya divorce with him. 'He would be sad you know' the voice said but he chose to ignore like he always had. After all he has no need for Tetsuya anymore.

On one certain evening, Akashi's plan begun. That evening Kuroko, like always, was doing his usual housework as Akashi returned from work Kuroko smelt something. _Is that….perfume?_ He asked himself, he had his suspicions but he shrugged it off Akashi-kun wouldn't do something like that would he? That evening neither of them talked to the other. The penthouse they shared, all was silent.

Akashi knew Tetsuya have caught the scent of perfume on his body and he knew for certain that he was right. It seems that the teal head won't be shaken that easily…so he went ahead with step 2. In truth Akashi can always sneak back home earlier than Kuroko but because of his father he couldn't do it often. But for this one purpose he faked a fever to be able to leave early. The moment he got back home step 2 begun.

That day after Kuroko was doing the laundry when something caught his eyes. And he was utterly shocked… female undergarments was in the laundry…of a house of two men. Kuroko was sure Akashi wasn't into cross-dressing and a perverted person so what is this? His knees felt wobbly as he falls to the ground. Tears slowly made their way from his eyes.

Ever since that day Kuroko kept on smiling. Even when he was facing Akashi or when Akashi asked him what he was smiling about. He'll just simply say that he's happy "about what?" Akashi would ask "about nothing" he would answer. Because of this his friends was worried. Akaou tried to get Kuroko to spill the beans by milkshakes bribery but it ended with an empty wallet and no beans.

Until one fateful day. That day strangely Akashi-kun didn't go to work. When Kuroko tried to call him, he just said that he'll work at home for the day. And when Kuroko returned home from work. Kuroko was worried that the redhead was too engulf in work and forgot to eat so he went to his husband's room. The door was slightly opened he pushed it slightly open only enough to see what was inside. His eyes widened. Tears were building up and he silently ran. He didn't know where but the next minute he was crying in his room. With the door locked. He cried and cried until his tears run dry. He wasn't aware of the time but he kept on crying, his heart, piece by piece, broke off. Meanwhile Akashi just woke up from his sleep 11:30om was the time. Kuroko should be home at 5:00pm so that mean the teal head was home already. He tried to sit up but a weight on his chest prevented him so. If he recalled properly…..Akashi's face quickly scrunched in disgust. He slept with a woman. He even went this far. Kuroko must have saw and decided to divorce with him by tomorrow. Yes that must be it. By tomorrow everything would end. Akashi got up and went to the bathroom room, built in to his room, to take a shower. When he faced the mirror an image flashed through his head as he covered his face with one palm. It was an image of Kuroko, on top of him with a flustered face….. A hint of red was detected on Akashi's face. Why would he have an image like that of the teal head? 'Because you love him' the voice answered 'you know you do….because you are me'.

The next day Tetsuya didn't say anything. He simply continued to smile like nothing happened. But in truth it hurts the teal head so badly that his heart aches when he saw Akashi that morning. It aches even more when he smiled. Fake smiled. Akashi was sure that smile was fake. It pained him to look. So he took up another business trip for 1 month without telling Tetsuya. And since Kuroko wasn't the type to pry into others people business he didn't ask or text Akashi about it. The Akashi that he knew was long gone now all he can do is stared at the picture they took during middle school. He longed for those gentle eyes and smile as he continues to remember those happy days in Teikou.

After that Akashi would sleep with many other women and made it obvious. He even scattered the clothes from the lounges to his room in a trail. But Kuroko ignored it. He even picked up the clothes and folded them neatly in a pile next to Akashi's room while tears trickled down his face. With this neither of them didn't even talked about it. They didn't even talk face to face with each other ever since Kuroko first discovered it just text, that isn't even frequent. So this repeated again….again…..again….again….and again for about 1.5 months now. Until Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. His heart is now dust that flew away. He did what Akashi wanted him to do since the start. He proposed the divorce…

Immediately after, Kuroko packed his stuffs and moved back to his parents' house while Akashi was at work. "WHAT THE ****?! That bastard I knew I shouldn't have let you married him three years ago!" Kagami yelled after he heard in what had happened along with the rest of the Miracles and Akaou "Kuroko you should have said something I was there you know…" Akaou looked at his friend worriedly "That's right Tetsu-kun we are here so you can tell us anything" Momoi tried to assure the former phantom player but it didn't seem to be working. The teal head just keep on staring outside the window of the restaurant they are in "I'm sure Akashi -Kuroko flinched- had his own reason for doing such a thing" "Midorimachi/Midorin/Midorima/Midochin!" the rest yelled at the mentioning of the former captain. "I'm sorry to have troubled you all but I'll have to go now. I'll see you another time" Kuroko stood up and bowed. Leaving the rest worried. Kuroko wasn't the type to want to share his trouble with others but instead keep it all to himself so unless someone forces it out of him, he won't spill a bean. "I'm really worried for Kurokochi-su" Kise, probably for the first time, looked serious outside of a basketball game "you know you're not the only one" Aomine looked at the retreating form of his former shadow "….." Akaou stood up and left as well.

At a random park by a lake sat a male with teal hair, unnoticed by anyone despite his cuteness. "Hey" a puppet with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared over Kuroko's shoulder "you know you can tell me anything" Akaou sat next to him. "Akaou-kun…." A tear unintentionally left his baby blue eyes "eh?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Akaou panicked and used his thumb to brush away the flowing tears "no it's just that your name it's similar…..to his" Kuroko turned away as he rubbed his tears away "oh yea…you told me the 'Aka' in my name is like his and 'Ou' is for 'ouji' king and another word for king is 'shi' right?" Akaou turned to the former phantom player and smiled "your Japanese had gotten better Akaou-kun" Kuroko praised though it's not the exact moment to talk about Japanese language "Kuroko tell me **everything**. There's this American saying that goes: if you let it out, you'll feel better. So please…I… don't want to see you hurt" "Akaou-kun…" "Kuroko I'm serious" Kuroko looked down at the grass before standing up "please follow me" Kuroko then lead the way.

Through the trees, pass a meadow and finally out of a cave was a garden with wild flowers growing so beautifully and neatly, in the middle was a white swing chair. "This was what I found while I was lost 16 years ago…" Kuroko went and took a seat on the bench "please have a seat" and Akaou sat down "you were right Akaou-kun. Holding it all in pained me very much. But…" "You don't have to worry because I'm forcing you to tell me everything" Akaou assured "if you say so…" and they went silent. Several minutes later the blonde started "so you told me you had a crush on him in middle school right? Start from that point" Kuroko looked down to the ground "I have a crush on Akashi-kun back then not the current Akashi-kun…the current Akashi-kun is someone very different. I...Accepted his proposal…knowing that someday it would turn out like this" "You accepted it when you already know of the ending…..just how much do you love him?" Kuroko didn't answer. Instead he smiled bitterly "It's because I wanted to be any use to him as much as possible…."

That night Akaou thought about what Kuroko had said. 'It's because I wanted to be any use to him as much as possible even if it means giving him my life' 'but now you're-' Akaou was cut off 'it seem Akashi-kun had find no more use in me and I would not like to annoy him with anything ' …how about your feelings? Akaou wanted to ask but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 'It hurts me to see him with another woman. But if that's what he wants I'll just silently step out of his life. If he hates me that much I'll disappear from his sights' Kuroko smiled weakly 'why are you sacrificing so much? What will you gain?' Akaou scrunched his brows as he stared at his friend 'once you love someone so much you'll have to learn to let them go for them to attain their own happiness Akaou-kun. For me, seeing Akashi-kun happy is enough even' Akaou looked at his friend. Kuroko was wearing such a sad expression and at that moment he had a feeling. He had a feeling that something is going to happen. Something very bad is going to happen…

[To those who are still here:

Thank you so much for reading so far. You're nearly there!]


	4. What he actually wanted to say

It came true…..his feelings of something bad is going to happen came true…..the day after at 11:00pm a young teacher was walking home from a gathering with his co-worker to celebrate the end of the term. However on his way home he was hit but a drunk driver. He was rushed into the hospital immediately afterward; was the top news of the day. Akashi sipped his tea in silent as he watched the news carefully. An unbearable pain was in his chest. It felt like a hand gripping his heart and clenching it so tightly. At that moment his teacup cracked just as he left it on the table…usually that means bad news await you but this was Akashi who needs logical explanation more than just 'luck'.

Ever since Kuroko left. The apartment was silence. Many times he would come home and unconsciously said 'I'm home' to nobody. Damn it! He has to get used to the facts that Tetsuya isn't there to say 'welcome back' anymore. There's no one home to welcome him just like how it used to be and many times he would lay in bed thinking why he had to make the teal head divorce with him? Why can't they just continue as they were? Did…Akashi…regretted divorcing with Tetsuya? Did **the** absolute Akashi regret hurting Tetsuya? Did the Akashi who's always right regret separating from Tetsuya? For the first time Akashi _regretted_ something?

'Why did you do it?' the voice asked "I would like to know so myself" great. He's having a conversation with himself 'why did you hurt him?' "…." 'Why did you do something like that to him?' "…." 'He did nothing wrong….' For the first time Akashi was wrong and _he_ was right. He couldn't found the answers to the voice's questions "what would you do if you were in this situation?" he whispered to himself '….why not try and understand what you think about him? After all we **are** the same' "I am not similar to you" he rejected 'we are one and the same now answer my question. What do you think about Kuroko?' "…he's sincere" Akashi finally gave in "honest and I find it cute when I can make him flustered. His blue orbs attract me every time I stare at it. The soft, porcelain skin looked delicious almost taunting me to touch-"he stopped himself '*chuckle* how very out of character of you' "Shut up" Akashi responded with a light blush on his face 'what happened when you are near him?' the red head didn't answer 'I am assisting you to be aware of your feelings it is very uncomfortable to remain confused' "I want to attack him" Akashi bluntly admitted. He could feel the owner of the voice inside of his head smile 'if you feel like this why did you force him to divorce with you? Even go as far as to hurt him?' Akashi couldn't answer "Tell me. What are my feelings for Tetsuya called?" 'I believe it is what people call 'Love'' "Love….I don't need such worthless thing" 'Love is something that you and I both lack. I do not need it either but wouldn't it be nice if we knew how it feels like?' "That is your own interests do not mix with mine" Akashi walked over to his laptop and opened it 'we are one and the same therefore our interests are the same. Do not lie to yourself Seijuurou you _want_ to know how love feels like' "I can assure that it is not my interest" 'then why not a bet?'…

After a while of doing paperwork Akashi walked over to the now-empty room where Kuroko once was. It's now empty. There's nothing in here. Akashi knew. Yet he continues to check to see if suddenly one day Kuroko was there greeting him politely as ever however as he scans the room there was nothing except for one book that was on the night table. Possibly he hasn't seen it the last time he checked. On the cover it reads 'Kuroko Tetsuya's diary' Akashi took it and walked to his room settling down. On his bed as he opened to the first page.

Date: 2. 27.20** (A/N: you don't need to know the date. Btw it's MM/DD/YYYY)

Today, Akashi-kun proposed to me… at first I didn't know how to react but I agreed. Even if it ends bitterly.

Akashi took the book and went to his room and started flipping through the page as he reads it.

Date: 3. 18. 20**

Today is our wedding. I'm really happy (^V^) but unfortunately I have to wear a dress…which wasn't very comfortable. A lot of people stared at me at the after party I don't know why…but in the end it was fun. Akashi-kun looked very tired tonight I hope he gets better.

Date: 3. 19. 20**

Our first day together, Akashi-kun has to go on business trip so I was left. Since Akashi-kun didn't like dogs so I left Nigou at my parents house I should visit him often but I've made a new friend and neighbour! He lives under one floor from our penthouse his name is Akaou. 'Aka' like Akashi-kun's and 'ou' another word for king. His name sounds so similar to Akashi-kun and Akaou-san loves dogs so I asked if I could entrust Nigou with him. And now I can see Nigou more often.

Date: 2. 14. 20**

It had been three years since we got married and today is valentine day. I wonder if I should give Akashi-kun chocolate?

I made some chocolate and placed it in Akashi-kun's suit pocket. (Akashi thought about it….he didn't really pay attention but he think there was a box that his co-worker found in his pocket which he gave to them without a second thought and they were squealing at how tasty it was). Akashi-kun didn't say anything about it but I guess I know what happened.

Date: 3. 14. 20**

Today Akashi-kun returned from work…I smelled perfume on him…it's probably his co-worker's after all Akashi-kun isn't that kind of person. But for some reason I still feel sad….

(Akashi regretted that afterwards. He sprayed half a bottle of perfume on him before returning home and it took him three whole hours in the bath to wash off the suffocating scent.)

Date: 3. 15. 20**

Today when I was doing the laundry I found female undergarment in the basket. I didn't know what to do at that moment Akaou-kun came over with Nigou and for the first time I cried in front of him.

Date: 3. 25. 20**

Today strangely Akashi-kun didn't go to work. He was at home all by himself. After I got home I was worried that he hasn't eaten anything so I went and check.

And it stopped there. Akashi can see that the paper was previously wet most probably by Tetsuya's tears. What should he do? He has caused this person so much pain. At that moment Akashi's phone rang with an unknown number, he pressed the button, he quickly rushed to his car and threw the diary on the bed where it flipped to the last page with words written in big letters in English 'Thank you Akashi-kun for the time we spent together. It was fun.' "AKASHI COMES TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY KUROKO IS-"

'Do you know how you feel now?' asked the voice suddenly as Akashi was driving to Midori Hospital. He shouldn't have asked Tetsuya to married him. He shouldn't have done that to escape from the arranged marriage his father set him to. He shouldn't have done something so selfish. This is the first time in his life that he had ever made such a huge miscalculation and he deeply regretted it. Badly. And now this is the price that he had to pay. If only that time he had enough willpower to stand up against his father. Perhaps things would be different now. The red hair panted as he stares at the person on the white bed in the white room with bandages covering his eyes. Those teal soft locks….. Akashi walked out of the room to be greeted to an angry tiger and a sad depressing atmosphere. Everyone was there, Seirin, the Generation of Miracles, Takao Kazunari, and Himuro Tatsuya.

"You bastard!" Kagami grabbed his collar "unhand me this instance Kagami Taiga" "don't think that you've got the power and money and you can make everyone do as you say you little-" a hand was placed on his shoulder as Tatsuya sighed "Taiga release him. We're still in the hospital" and Kagami hesitantly did "Kuroko was sad and you made him like that. Don't tell me you haven't noticed his feelings?!" at this Akashi's eyes widened "Oi Oi Akashi. Are you serious? You haven't noticed his feelings for you after three years of living together?" Aomine stood up from his seat "Wahh Akashi-chi that's really unexpected of you! How could you not notice?" Kise walked over next to Kagami "Akashi I must say you are really slow when it comes to feelings" Midorima adjusted his glasses as he held his check board in hand "Oi Midorima how's he?" asked Kagami "Kuroko had a few broken ribs, some fractured joints and his eyes would be fine if he rest long enough. Luckily the driver was able to see him in time to slow down the speed "that f*cking asshole I threw him in jail and he's not getting out anytime soon. Anyway I have to get back to duty" Aomine put on his police cap, turned around but glanced at Akashi before leaving "well I'm glad he's fine-ssu" Kise sighed and took a seat "Aka-chin~~ even I noticed how can you not? You're smarter than me. It's so annoying that I want to crush you" Murasakibara chewed on his chocolate bar. "Now now guys let's break it off and be civilised people that we are. If Akashi didn't have scissors on him you wouldn't be alive now" Akaou walked over "I'm pretty sure Akashi didn't have it easy either…"

A few days later Tetsuya didn't wake up…everyone was getting worried not because only that Kuroko didn't wake up but one other reason as well. And it was Akashi…the red head had ditched work and been by Kuroko's side for three days straight without eating or drinking, he just sat there. He seem to be deep in thought. It hurts everyone to look at it. After all it wasn't Akashi's fault that Kuroko is in this situation. They tried everything they could to make Akashi eat something or at least drink. After all they're in a hospital where people get cure or treatment not to get sick. But it was near impossible they tried to give him tofu soup but he just glanced at it.

If this goes on Akashi will die. 'What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?' asked the voice 'even if you stay by his side like this. Kuroko wouldn't wake up' "Akashi…" Akashi rolled his eyes toward the source of the voice. It was that neighbour of his; Akaou was his name was it? "You know even if you starve yourself like this nothing would happen." "….." "Even if you're thinking that it would 'atone' your sins it won't" Akashi didn't say anything "Kuroko told me about your marriage…he said it was fine even if he gets hurt at the end. Tell me Akashi are you serious that you have no understanding of Kuroko's feelings?" at that moment Akashi knew the answer "I do" he finally spoke up "if you do then please eat something" Akaou set down the tray with tofu soup on it "Kuroko will be fill with sorrow if you aren't there when he wakes up" Akashi looked at Tetsuya on the bed "I have hurt him so much I don't have the rights to be near him after he wakes up. So just let me be like this for a little more. Until he wakes up…" Akaou didn't look pleased. He knows what's going to happen like what happened in those shoujo manga that he read. "…Akashi…he loves you. And you want to leave him after he wakes up…I don't know what you feel about him but if I was to give my opinion I would say that's just too cruel" with a sigh Akaou left the room.

Akashi really didn't know much about emotions so he took out his phone and ask that one person that he haven't contacted every since middle school.

[Akashi_Seijuurou had entered the chat room]

[K K. K is now online and available]

K: yo Akashi you haven't been on here for a really long time now what bring you here all of a sudden?

Akashi: I…want to ask you something

K: eh? What's wrong? That doesn't sound like you….what happened during those years? Tell me.

K is a person Akashi met on the internet who apparently gives out great advices on all topics. She only chatted with the Akashi V1 so she doesn't know what's going on.

Akashi: K right now I am not the Akashi Seijuurou that you know from years ago. Many things happened over the years.

K: I can see the obvious Akashi and you will provide me the details.

Because K is someone who is very trustworthy and reliable Akashi used to tell her everything and even discussed the practice routine with her who always ends up on having the whole team going to the hot spring. So why not now? After all K is a person who he have yet to meet. He doesn't much about her and she knows a lot about him so she's probably one of the best people he can talk to at the moment.

Akashi: it started around middle school… my father had applied a huge amount of pressure on me causing me to look at things entirely different. I think winning is everything.

K: So what? That is not the point. Certain events cause you to change right? No actually not changed. But to create an entirely different persona.

Akashi: that's correct. During a match with Atsushi I forcefully awakened the second persona that I am now in order to win.

K: so let me guess

K: the reason why you contacted me after all these years is because there's some problem concerning the ability of the current persona that you now have and the Akashi from years ago are starting to return?

Akashi:…

K: ok go on and tell me what you want to ask earlier

Akashi: there've been a voice in my head recently. Telling me that I love Tetsuya and I know that isn't true since it is his own opinion however it seems to have start to affect me as well.

K: I doubt that it affects you

Akashi: I am certain that I do not love Tetsuya.

K: Akashi listen…the first persona is the original, a whole different person. And you are not like him, I doubt you're even easily influenced if that is the case the feeling that you have for Kuroko are _**your own feelings**_ not his.

K: Akashi… do you love him?

Akashi: I've selfishly asked him to marry me and three years later force him to divorce. I've hurt him too much.

K: that doesn't answer my question Akashi.

Akashi: right now Tetsuya had been in an accident and is in a coma and it's my fault for hurting him that much. I am very confused as of the current moment.

K: don't you even think about some crap like 'I don't have the rights to be with him' or 'he deserves better' in my perspective he probably love you so much that he is willing to give you his everything. Think about it. In Japan you can't have same sex marriage. So why did he even agree to marry you in the first place?

K: Akashi after he wakes up nothing will change if you're not there. All this time he is in a coma and have no idea of what going on around him. Even if you realised your feelings for him it doesn't change anything unless you tell him or else he might never wake up….

Akashi: what do you mean?

K: in some cases it's the mind over the body. In the past you've hurt him once it's when you have that match against his best friend and now where you break his heart. There's too many sad things so escape from, it would be the easiest to just let go. If I were him. I would never want to wake up to only pain of reality and a broken heart.

Akashi: but…

K: Akashi. Are you sure you're absolute?

Akashi: of course I am

K: then would you like to win Kuroko Tetsuya?

[Akashi_Seijuurou went offline]

[Kise_fabulous_Ryouta had entered the chat room]

[Aomine_Daiki had entered the chat room]

[Murasakibara_Atsushi had now enter the chat room]

[Midorima_Shintarou had entered the chat room]

[Momoi_Satsuki had entered the chat room]

[Kagami_Taiga had entered the chat room]

[Takao_HAWKEYE_Kazunari had entered the chat room]

[Himuro_Tatsuya had enter the chat room]

[Akaou had entered the chat room]

Kise: good job K-chi!

Murasakibara: I'll send you snacks as rewards Kchin~~~~(TvT)

K: please do

Kagami Taiga: Oi what would the bastard do next?

K: we shall wait and see.

Momoi: You've done a very good job K-chan!

Midorima: ahh now all we can do is wait for the result. I-it's not like I'm worried for Kuroko o-or anything nanodayo…

Takao: HAHAHA SHIN-CHAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO TSUNDERE EVEN WHEN YOU'RE TYPING YOU KNOW

K: Takao your caps lock

Takao: SO? LEAVE THEM ALONE

Aomine: damn what a pain. Usually Akashi would be the smartass but neva thought that he would come runnin to u.

Akaou: *never **running ***you

Aomine: leave my grandma alone!

Kise: *grammar

Kagami: what a bunch of idiots

Himuro: Taiga aren't you the same?

Momoi: WWWWWAHHHHHH! News flash!

Momoi: Akashi-kun just got out of Tetsu-kun's room and had headed to the cafeteria!

K: I see. The situation should be getting better as we go.

Aomine: Oi Kise leave my grammar alone!

Akaou: wah~ Aomine is so naturally stupid

Aomine: what did you say asshole?

K: Aomine language

Himuro: now let's talk about business

Aomine: who cares?

Takao: HAHAHAHAHA AOMINE YOU'RE REALLY ARE DUMB TO THE BONE.

[Kise_fabulous_Ryouta had exit the chat room]

[Aomine_Daiki had exit the chat room]

[Murasakibara_Atsushi had exit the chat room]

[Midorima_Shintarou had exit the chat room]

[Momoi_Satsuki had exit the chat room]

[Kagami_Taiga had exit the chat room]

[Takao_HAWKEYE_Kazunari had exit the chat room]

[Himuro_Tatsuya had exit the chat room]

Akaou: What do you think about this K?

K:…

Akaou: well?

K: I'll pay them a visit soon

Akaou: Thank you again

K: don't mention it. You gotta do what you gotta do.


	5. Happy ending or not?

Akashi needed time to think. He walked to his grandparents' house in Tokyo, unfortunately his grandpa passed away 6 years ago. Through the small forest and through the cave there it was. The place that he went to as a kid. It was still beautiful as ever. The flower had grown prettily because he ordered the gardeners to take extra care of this little secret garden. New flowers had grown over the past few years. In the middle was a white swinging chair that held so much memories of his childhood. He sat on it and closed his eyes, letting the breeze blow by. It was peaceful. This is his very own secret garden

This place is very important to him.

Because this place is where he first met Tetsuya…he still remembers it clearly…that day was when his mother decided to leave Japan to travel around the world he went to this secret garden to cry his heart out. Because as an Akashi he cannot cry. But he couldn't because someone else was here. At first he wasn't sure if it was a ghost or a spirit of sure sort but seeing how clumsy the boy was made him smiled and discards the thoughts of him being a supernatural being. The boy tripped yet again and had now hurt his knees so Akashi ran back home and grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to the garden, the boy was still there so he went over, sat down along with the first aid kit and started silently treating the teal head. At the end he took the medical box and left "Thank you red hair flower field fairy!" he heard the boy yelled out behind him and that was how Akashi have the name 'red hair flower field fairy'.

The red hair flower field fairy unconsciously smiled at how ridiculous it was back then. This place is important so is Tetsuya he unconsciously thought. Was it you again? 'What are you implying? I did nothing like I promised on our bet' answered the voice. I see Akashi answered the voice "so it's like that…" Akashi whispered. And for the first time in his life Akashi admit defeat to himself no less. He had lost the bet. And now he has to make up for it. He took a sigh and walked back to the hospital, back to Tetsuya. What he said was true. He love Tetsuya and now he have to make sure this message will be register in the phantom player's brain.

"Ah! Akashi-chi you're back!" Kise looked up as his sense of the aura of Lord Akashi awakens. Akashi strode straight pass the whole group of people in front of Tetsuya's room and made a beeline toward the sleeping teal head. The rest smiled as they recalled K's latest message 'don't worry don't worry. Its Akashi we're talking about he knows what he's doing. If my predictions are correct after Akashi return he'll bid goodbye to Kuroko and then…..' "Goodbye Tetsuya….I'll see you soon" with that Akashi smiled and left the others look at Kuroko then back to the retreating form of their former captain. "K are you sure this is alright?" Aomine whispered and left as well.

Three years later…

He placed the flowers in front of the two graves "Grandfather, Grandmother it had been awhile. The company is going smoothly and it seem that man wants to talk to you" Akashi smirked in his glory victory over convincing his father to visit his own parents' grave after 4 years and left to provide the privacy that he know his father needs. But personally he wanted to see what kind of face and things his 'all-mighty-perfect' father has to show in front of his own parents. It had been three years since that happened. Since Kuroko was hospitalized and hasn't wakened up. So today like any other day Akashi payed his beloved one a visit. It had been his routine for the past 1095 days, 13hrs, 49 mins and 46 seconds….47….48…49. He had been counting every since that day he bid goodbye to Tetsuya. By now every staffs in the hospital knows who he is because he would be seen daily at the hospital "seriously Akashi everyday you've been here. Why not move in to the hospital?" the head doctor of the Midori Hospital adjusts his glasses "do not be foolish Shintarou" Akashi walked toward the room his beloved is resting in.

To tell the truth despite being tsundere Midorima was hurt to see his friend and captain like this. Kuroko had not moved for three years and during those three years Akashi changed. Not for the better and not for the worse but he seem to have mix himself with his other persona and created this current Akashi. The rest of the miracle had moved on yet Akashi waited for Kuroko all those years. Sometime the others would drop by for a visit and it made Midorima happy that everyone can have a happy life and a lucky one if they start listening to Oha-Asa. Oh come to think of it Aquarius lucky colour today is Red and Sagittarius is Blue. What coincidence…

"Tetsuya how have you been today?" Akashi closed his eyes and took a seat "today I managed to drag my father to visit my grandparents' grave. I've finally won over him Tetsuya and it had been 29 years and I've finally won over him" "I see that's amazing Akashi-kun" Akashi's eyes widened as his head shot up. There sat Kuroko Tetsuya looking at him, smiling ever so kindly. His bandages were removed only 6 months ago "It had been a while" then it sudden hit him. During those three years Akashi never told Kuroko about his feelings for him…

When Kuroko woke up he was alone in a white room then the door opened Akashi stepped in without noticing that Kuroko woke up. When the teal head greeted the red head he looked surprise and a tear slipped down his face…Akashi was crying. They say if the first tear is from the right eye its happiness if from the left its sadness yet for the first time Akashi cried from his right eye, from his ruby red eye. That took Kuroko by surprise as his mind screamed for help on what to do. And he gently wiped away the tears. Akashi's lips slightly opened and for a moment Kuroko couldn't believed his ears. After that Akashi told Kuroko everything. No one dared to open the door even the nurses because there was sparkles and flowers visibly seen outside the room where **the** Akashi is currently sitting in. So they best leave it alone.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko looked up to the red head. For some reason Kuroko and Akashi is currently both sitting on the bed with Kuroko in the other's lap after Akashi's explanation and cheesy confession since it's very out of character of him so the author decided not to include it. Confused as of to why Kuroko was staring intensely at his face Akashi leaned in closer to the teal head attempting for a kiss but then the teal head suddenly blurted out "red hair flower field fairy" Kuroko said in all seriousness and Akashi's face immediately stiffened at the nickname "Tetsuya…" "Yes? Red hair flower field fairy?" Kuroko answered obviously enjoying the fact that he had annoyed Akashi. "1. Don't call me that 2. Even if you just woke up don't think I can go easy on you Tetsuya 3. I have waited for you for 1095 days, 15hrs, 25 minutes and 30 seconds so don't just go and ruin our romantic mood like that again and 4." Akashi's face softened "I love you" which cause the phantom to blush heavily and hid his face. Akashi turned around and cheekily grinned 'I win this round Tetsuya' he thought inside his head.

Even though their journey started out rough but sometimes reset is a good thing.

Akashi knew everything but there's one thing that he didn't know if only back then he accepted Kuroko's resignation letter then it he wouldn't hurt Kuroko so much but that is now the past. Hand in hand with Kuroko Akashi left behind his sad past and moved into the future with Kuroko and possibly their son if he had done good enough….. After every story will result in a happy ending if the author is kind enough not to let the reader drown in angst…

In short, the universe was originally one but because of the options that was given to Akashi he split the universe into two and this is just the bittersweet side of story. Check out the sweet side of the story!

[What would happen if Akashi did accept Kuroko's letter? Well, that'll be in AkaKuro Married life: sweet edition! Which will publish later on when I have the time to work on it in the holidays. Review and let me know!]

P.s I eat reviews so please send a lot because I'm very hungry…


End file.
